The Tournament of Doom
by Portal-girl
Summary: ch. 5 up An all-on-all brawl between characters from selected Anime shows and some OC's as well. This is NOT interactive. RR Thanx!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, DBZ, or Rurouni Kenshin. I own Lilia, Tari, Sandra, Jasmine, and Sam. Nothing else. Don't sue!  
  
The Tournament of Doom  
  
"I'm Portal-girl and I'll be your announcer for this tournament. The first match will be Vegeta vs. Rio!" A girl with black eyes and long pink hair w/ black tips walked into the ring. She carried a staff. Vegeta was waiting for her. "Let the match begin!" yelled Portal-girl.(AN: I am not me in this story.) Vegeta shot a beam of energy straight at Rio. When the smoke cleared, Rio was gone. Everyone looked up. Rio was levitating. A power beam left her staff and hit Vegeta square on the nose. Vegeta was out cold. "Rio wins!" yelled Portal-girl, "The second match is between Goten and Lilia!" A girl w/ strawberry-blond hair and crimson eyes walked into the ring. "Begin!" shouted Portal-girl. Goten used Kamehameha, but Lilia dodged. "Flaming Fury!!" yelled Lilia as a beam of white fire shot from her hands. Goten was out. "The winner is Lilia! Next match, Gohan vs. Tari!" A girl with dark eyes and black hair walked out. Her outfit was completely black except for her white tank top. Gohan stood in front of her. A bell sounded and the match began. "Dark Terror!" yelled Tari. It was a one-hit KO. Tari had one. It was now Pan vs. Kurama. (AN: sorry Pan fans!) Kurama used his Rose Whip and won. Yamcha vs. Jenny. A blond girl with blue/gray eyes walked out carrying a pen and pad of paper. Yamcha laughed at her. Boy, did he regret doing that. Jenny wrote something down (with MY permission, of course. I AM the author of this story!) and Yamcha fell asleep. Jenny won hands down. "Yusuke vs. Kelly!" "Spirit Gun!" yelled Yusuke. In an instant, Kelly was behind Yusuke. Kelly used ice breath. Yusuke was frozen. "Yusuke can't fight back, so I guess Kelly wins!" Keiko vs. Yahiko! Keiko was untouchable. She slapped Yahiko until he hit the ground. Keiko was the winner. Hiei vs. Enjin! A guy walked out. He had blue hair and teal eyes. Hiei pulled out his sword. Enjin pulled out a gunblade. They fought. After 6 hours of fighting, both of them collapsed. It was a tie. T. Koenma vs. Chichi! Chichi whacked Koenma in the head with the Broom of Doom. But it didn't work. Koenma hit her over the head and it was all over. Koenma won. Kenshin vs. Bob! A girl with dark purple hair and hazel eyes and glasses walked into the arena. At her side was a sword. Kenshin walked into the arena. "I'm fighting him?" said Bob, "This oughta be fun," She then said something in another language. No one could understand what she said, but it seemed to PO Kenshin. They both drew their swords. The battle began with Kenshin attacking and Bob dodging. Then Bob used Manipulation and made Kenshin forfeit. Kouru vs. Shizuru! Kouru won by using her wooden sword. Shizuru never knew what hit her. Trunks vs. Kris! A guy with blue hair and ice blue eyes walked out. There was a slash down his face and he carried a sword. Trunks used a simple energy blast but Kris deflected it with his sword. "How did you do that?" asked Trunks. "My sword can deflect any attack," said Kris. Kris then somehow changed the sharpness of his sword and made a deep cut in Trunks' Arm. Trunks gave up. Goku vs. Jasmine! A girl with long black hair and sky blue eyes walked into the arena. (It would take too long to describe the battle, so let's just say that Jasmine won with a powered up Kamehameha Wave/Spirit Gun type of attack.) Bulma vs. Megumi! It was basically a catfight. Bulma hit Megumi over the head with a large frying pan and won. Botan vs. Videl! To make a long story short, Videl won. Yukina vs. Sano! Sano looked at the Author like she was crazy. While Sano was giving the Author evil looks, Yukina froze him and won. (You all thought Sano would win, didn't ya?) Krillin vs. Garnico! A blond guy with black eyes walked into the arena. He wore a green karate gi, a purple headband, and yellow karate gloves. Both of them used Distructo Disk at the same time. Then, when Krillin wasn't paying attention, Garnico used a Kamehameha Wave and won. Kuwabara vs. Janelle! A girl with curly blond hair and blue eyes walked into the arena. "I can't fight her!" yelled Kuwabara, "She's a girl!" "That's right Kuwabara," said the Author, "She's a girl. And you WILL fight her!" Kuwabara cowered in fear. In perfect French, Janelle said, "Bring it on, crybaby!" Ice beams came from her eyes. Kuwabara was frozen solid. Janelle won. Piccolo vs. Sam! A white cat ran into the arena. The cat transformed into a girl with blond hair, emerald green eyes, and a white tail. Piccolo used Special Beam Cannon. Sam dodged and shot a crimson oval-shaped beam from her hands. "Cat's Eye!" she yelled. Sam won.  
  
~*~That's it for round one! Hope you join us next time! Adios! R/R please. No flames. If your character won a fight, please tell me who you would like to fight next.  
  
Notes: I would like to thank those who helped me.  
  
Rio belongs to SerenityRules Kurai belongs to bahamut9999 Jenny belongs to Kleptomaniac Kelly belongs to angelkeiko300 Enjin belongs to Nnchekwube@aol.com Bob belongs to SiriousB1 Kris belongs to MatrixSailorStarKnightZ Garnico belongs to Gary Logeot Janelle belongs to Fate of Destiny  
  
I would like to thank them all for helping me out with this fic. I would also like to thank angelkeiko for all the nice reviews. Thanx! And thanx to SiriousB1 and Fate of Destiny for writing fun fics, which helped inspire me. Please R/R! 


	2. Round 2 and two late fighters

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, DBZ, RK, Kurai, Rio, Kris, Kelly, Jenny, Bob, Enjin, Garnico, or Janelle.  
  
The Tournament of Doom ch. 2: Round 2 and two late entries  
  
"Welcome to round 2 of the Tournament of Doom! The first match will begin shortly!" The winners of round one were sitting in the lounge. "I wonder who I'll fight next," Sam said to herself. "Whoever it is," said Lilia, "I'm sure you'll do great," "Thanks," said Sam. Kelly was practicing with her Crystal Sword. "Where'd you get that?" asked Sandra. "I used my Crystal Energy to create it," answered Kelly. Tari and Hiei were in the dark corner of the room. "I hate ningens," said Tari. "Me too," said Hiei. Suddenly, Kurama appeared between them. "Is it just me, or are you two in love?" he asked. "Eww," said Tari, "Gross!" "You are disgusting," said Hiei. Garnico, Janelle, Videl, and Yukina were sitting on the couch talking. Koenma and Jasmine were talking business. Bulma was worrying over her next match. Kouru and Kayko were talking girl-talk. Kelly watched Kurama. Bob snuck up behind her. "Boo!" she said. Kelly jumped. "Gotcha!" said Bob. Kelly was POed so Bob went to bug the heck out of Rio and Jenny. Kris was busy showing off his sword. Suddenly, a guy with black hair a few inches below his shoulders and crimson red eyes walked in. There was a katana at his side. "I'm here for the tournament," he said. "I'm sorry," said Juri, "but you can't enter the tournament," A girl with platinum-blond hair and creamy blue eyes walked in. "I'm here to sign up for the tournament," she said. "Okay," said Juri, "you two can join the tournament. But I need to know your names," "Kurai," said the guy. "Sandra," said the girl. "Kelly, Kouru, you're fighting first," said Juri.  
  
"The first match of round two will now begin! Kelly vs. Kouru!" Something was different about the arena. The lighting. Everyone now saw the copper streaks in Kelly's hair. The match began. Kelly used her Crystal Energy to make a Crystal Whip. Kouru tried to dodge but to no avail. Kelly was victorious.  
"Kris vs. Sam!" Kris nearly hit Sam with his sword. "Sonic Claw!" yelled Sam. Kris was hit. He hit Sam in the leg. She couldn't move much now. Claws extended, Sam assumed the pouncing position. Kris saw right through the bluff. With one final blow, Sam was knocked out of the ring. Kris won.  
Rio vs. Lilia! Lilia used her Flaming Fury attack. Rio dodged and sent a beam of energy from her staff. Lilia dodged the attack. A look of horror was on Lilia's face. She knew what she had to do to defeat Rio. "Flames of Dark Torment!" she cried. "What's she doing?" cried Sandra from the lounge where everyone was watching. "It looks like Flames of Dark Torment," said Tari. Hiei understood what was going on. "She's going to risk her life," said Hiei. "She's never used that technique before," said Jasmine, "It'll kill them both!" When the smoke cleared in the arena, Rio and Lilia were both defeated. Neither of them were dead, but they would need to spend a few days in the hospital. "I'm not sure what to do now," said Juri, "They won't be recovered in time for the next round," Suddenly, Koto came in. "Hello everyone," she said, "What seems to be the problem?" "Well," said Juri, "Neither of these two fighters will be recovered in time for the next round. I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. It's not in the rule book," "I see," said Koto, "Since neither of them will be able to go on to the next round, they should both lose," "But it wouldn't be fair," said Juri. "Sorry," said Koto, "But that's the only option,"  
Tari vs. Kurama! Kurama became Yoko and Tari forfeit the match.  
Jenny vs. Kayko! Jenny put Kayko to sleep just like she had done to Yamcha. She won again.  
Hiei vs. Bob! They tied! "Why does Hiei keep tying with his opponents?" asked Koenma. "I don't know," said Bulma. "Hiei wears out his opponent," said Sandra, "Then he and his opponent both faint from exhaustion. That's also why they're able to continue fighting," "Oh," said everyone simultaneously.  
Enjin vs. T. Koenma! To make a long story short, Enjin won.  
Jasmine vs. Bulma! Obviously, Jasmine was victorious. And she didn't even break a sweat!  
Videl vs. Garnico! This battle would take too long to read. I don't want to waste five hours of your lives so lets just say that Garnico won.  
Janelle vs. Yukina! This battle would also waste five hours of your lives so I'm just gonna tell you, Janelle won.  
Sandra vs. Kurai! "These fighters have only just signed up," said Juri, "You two know the rules. No killing the opponent. If you get knocked out of the ring, of for any other reason are unable to continue fighting, you lose. Got it? Good. Now begin!" Kurai drew his katana. "Meet Yami," he said. "Hello sword," said Sandra, So you have an unbreakable sword," "How did you already know that?" asked Kurai. "I'm an angel," said Sandra. The battle raged on for hours. In the end Sandra was knocked out of the ring and Kurai won.  
"That's it for round 2!" said Juri. "See ya for the next match!" said Koto.  
  
Yay! I finished another chapter! *crowd cheering in back ground* I'm sorry it was so short. I didn't feel much like writing. Thanx to all who reviewed. I love you guys! The winners of this round were: Kris, Kelly, Kurama, Jenny, Hiei, Bob, Enjin, Jasmine, Garnico, Janelle, and Kurai. We need one more fighter! Lilia and Rio are out cold in the hospital! What are we gonna do? Please R/R and tell me what you think. If you have a character I can use, please let me know. I'll only use the first one. A note for SerenityRules: I'm sorry that Rio didn't win. I have nothing against you of your character. Sorry! Okay everyone, review now and I'll send ya something nice! See ya next chapter! And Winners, tell me who you want to fight next, okay? 


	3. Round Three and Launch

Disclaimer: I don't own Hiei, Kurama, Kris, Kelly, Bob, Jenny, Enjin, Garnico, Kurai, or Launch.  
  
Notes: The chapters will be getting shorter. Some of the OCs will lose. I'm sorry in advance.  
  
The Tournament of Doom Round 3  
  
"Welcome to the third round of the Tournament of Doom!" yelled Koto. "Our newest fighter is Launch!" cried Juri. "Let the battles begin!" Koto said.  
  
The first match was Kris vs. Hiei. The two of them drew their swords. Hiei tried to wear down his opponent but failed. Kris knew Hiei's trick. Kris hit Hiei with the butt of his sword. The force of the attack sent Hiei out of the ring. Hiei had lost. Everyone stared. "What happened?" asked Launch. "Why are you here Launch?" asked Jasmine. "I'm the replacement fighter," Launch said cheerfully.  
  
Kelly vs. Bob. Everyone was tense. Kelly used her Crystal energy to make a Crystal Sword. Bob drew her sword. "Looks like this is gonna turn into a catfight," said Jenny. Bob smiled. "Oh no," she said sarcastically, "I'm doomed," "That's not funny," said Kelly. "Let's fight already," said Bob, "I'm getting bored here," The match began. Bob slashed Kelly's arm. Kelly sliced open Bob's leg. It was an intense fight. But in the end, Kelly knocked Bob out of the ring. Kelly was victorious. "That was for sneakin' up on me," Kelly said after she had won.  
  
Kurama vs. Jenny. Kurama knew he would lose. The fight began. Kurama walked towards the edge of the arena. "Don't do it Kurama!" cried Kelly. It was too late. Kurama had jumped out of the ring and disqualified himself. Jenny won by default.  
  
Enjin vs. Jasmine. Jasmine's attack missed. Enjin's attack, however, hit it's target. Jasmine lost.  
  
Garnico vs. Janelle. Garnico used his Hadoken and Shoryuken. Garnico's attacks missed. Janelle used her ice beams and won.  
  
Kurai vs. Launch. "Isn't Launch supposed to sneeze?" asked Kris. "I don't know," said Enjin. Kurai used his magic to win the fight. After the battle, Launch sneezed.  
  
Kurama finally walked back into the lounge. He sat down by Kelly. They talked for a while. "So," said Kurama, "You can make a Crystal Whip too?" "Yeah," said Kelly. "Cool," said Kurama. "I think somebody's got a new friend," teased Janelle. Kurama and Kelly smiled. They were friends.  
  
I'm sorry to Bob and Garnico. I've got nothing against you guys. I hope you like it so far everyone. I'm sorry it took so long to update. My phone was out so I couldn't go on line. Kris, Kelly, Jenny, Enjin, Janelle, and Kurai need to tell me who they're gonna fight next. I'll update as soon as I get more reviews. Sayonara! 


	4. The Semifinals

Disclaimer: I don't own the last six fighters. GO AWAY YOU STUPID LAWYERS!  
  
Notes: O.O Thanks to angelkeiko300 for reminding me to update this fic. It's been, like, a month since the last update. I'm so sorry for that. Well, here it is. The second to last chapter.  
  
The Tournament of Doom: The Semifinals  
  
"Welcome to the semifinals!" cried Koto, "First, we have Kelly vs. Jenny! Begin!" Kelly used her Crystal Sword and knocked Jenny to the ground. Koto counted to ten. "And Kelly wins!"  
  
Kris vs. Kurai! Kris cut Kurai's arm open with his sword. "That's gotta hurt!" yelled Juri. Kris then hit Kurai over the head with the butt of the sword and knocked him out. "Kris wins!"  
  
Enjin vs. Janelle. Janelle smirked evilly. She shot a blue blast from her hands. The blast hit Enjin and knocked him out of the ring. "That's for all the girls who are underestimated by guys!" Janelle said. "Janelle wins!" cried Koto. "These three fighters will compete in a three-way fight for the final round," said Juri, "I wonder which one's gonna win."  
  
AN: Gomen! I'm sorry it was short. And I'm sorry that it took me so long to update. Anyway, Janelle, Kelly, and Kris will fight a three-way battle to determine the wonner of the Tournament of Doom. What amazing prize will the winner receive? Who will win? I honestly have no clue. And I'm sorry to the fighters that lost. You will all receive neat girt baskets. Ja ne! 


	5. The Finals

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.  
  
Notes: The finals have arrived! I'm sorry it took so long, but I'm working on a lot of fics at the moment. Enjoy.  
  
The Tournament of Doom: The Finals  
  
"Will the three remaining contestants please step into the arena?" said Koto, "This will be an all on all match. Begin!"  
  
Janelle prepared to fire an energy blast at Kelly. But before she could, Kris knocked her out of the ring. While Kris wasn't looking, Kelly created her Crystal Sword. She hit Kris in the back of the head. He lost his balance and fell out of the arena. "That was an amazingly short battle," said Juri. "Kelly wins the tournament!" cried Koto. A cloaked figure entered the arena. "Congratulations Kelly," said the cloaked figure, "You are the strongest fighter in all the dimensions. You may have whatever you want, but choose carefully."  
  
AN: I'm sorry that was so short! The next chapter will be the last one.  
  
Guardian of the Wind Diamond (formerly angelkeiko300): I need to know what your characters wish is.  
  
Ja ne all! 


End file.
